


Lunch Break

by Devilc



Category: The Losers (movie)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar's got plans for Jensen, but until then, there's always their lunch breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> A pornlet originally posted at [The Losers 2010 Comment Fic Party](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/347.html)
> 
> Legalese: The Losers is copyright its respective owners. This bit of whatiffery is a labor of lust, not lucre.

Some Friday night, Cougar thinks, they'll go on a real date. There will be dinner and a movie (because even Jensen shuts up once the lights are dimmed) and maybe even a few drinks afterwards. And then a room with a huge bed -- a California King -- and some thick shag carpeting and the whole rest of the weekend.

They get 30 minute lunch breaks during their 12 hour shifts in the doll factory. That's 5 minutes to eat, 5 minutes to piss and/or shit, and 20 minutes in the supply closet for Jensen to suck him off (and gulp him down) and then for him to whip Jensen around, unbutton, unzip, clap a hand over his mouth, and frig him with the other until Jensen's knees turn to jello as he shoots in Cougar's hand (which Jensen always insists on licking clean).

It's not that Cougar wouldn't love to return the favor, get down on his knees, trace that dark blue vein that snakes along the underside of Jensen's cock with his tongue before sucking him in deep, it's that they tried that once and, well, Jensen's really verbal. It was like trying to blow a squeak toy.

Thus, the handjobs.

But one Friday night, there's going to be a date and then a room with a California King and some really soft, thick, plush shag carpeting and Cougar's going to spend all weekend finding out every kind of squeak that Jensen can make.


End file.
